600 años
by Green Star Evans
Summary: Hace 600 años, Japón estaba inmersa en una época de guerras. Una época de guerras y venganzas. Mientras, 600 años después, dos chicos ayudarán a la venganza de aquel clan...


**600 años**

-¡Papá! ¡Mamá!-gritó una niña de corta edad. Su tono sonaba preocupado, y con lágrimas en los ojos, vio como la sangre corría por el cuello de sus padres hasta el suelo, junto a sus cabezas decapitadas por la guerra.

Era difícil que no hubiera guerras en esos tiempos. Tiempos de sufrimientos, dolor y lágrimas por las personas perdidas.

Sintió los brazos de su hermano mayor abrazarla pero eso no le fue suficiente para dejar de llorar por sus padres.

-Vamos, entréganos a esa niñita…-un gran hombre, fuerte, alto y con una sonrisa en su boca, manchada de sangre como su katana, la misma que había decapitado a los padres de la pequeña niña de cabellos negros, le pedía la chica a su hermano.

Este se negó a entregársela y tan pronto como el hombre pudo, acabó en el suelo escupiendo sangre debido a los puñetazos que le proporcionó en la cara y estómago.

Su respiración era agitada, tanto que daba la sensación de que pronto se ahogaría por un colapso mental que hiciera que sus pulmones no le proporcionaran el oxígeno necesario…

Nunca había visto morir a nadie, y aunque su hermano siempre le había dicho que esos tiempos de guerras, dolor y sufrimiento había que suponer lo peor, nunca quiso imaginar que sus padres morirían frente sus ojos por culpa de un estúpido hombre.

Un…un estúpido hombre.

Se deslizarían más lágrimas de sus ojos hacia el suelo si fuera posible.

El hombre apartó a sus dos camaradas y frente a la chica, haciéndole sombra, mientras esta veía cómo su hermano escupía sangre en el suelo y era incapaz de volver a protegerla, levantó la katana y se dispuso a cortarla por la mitad.

Pero ella tenía otros planes.

Como si su cuerpo hubiera sido poseído, inconscientemente se levantó y paró el filo de la espada con su mano pequeña, de la que caía sangre al suelo veloz. Seguía mirando a su hermano que sorprendido miraba la escena.

Decidió mirar para arriba y ver la misma expresión en el hombre.

-No…. ¡NO PEGUES A MI HERMANO!-gritó con toda su fuerza mientras apretaba los ojos y más lágrimas caían.

Tiró de la katana y se la arrancó de las manos para dar un paso veloz y que el filo se clavara de una sola estocada en su corazón, provocando una hemorragia grave y que este parara de latir.

Su cuerpo inconsciente cayó al suelo hacia la chica y cada vez se clavó más en la katana.

Apartó el cuerpo de encima suya, y viendo lo que había hecho, con miedo más que ella misma, miró a los otros dos hombres.

El miedo se reflejaba en el rostro de los otros dos hombres que salieron de la casa corriendo y se marcharon.

Miró sus manos manchadas de su propia sangre y de la del hombre.

¿Acaso una chica de 5 años podía convertirse en algo así?

¿Acaso alguna vez deseó matar a alguien?

Siempre había sido una chica muy pacífica. Nunca había visto una lucha, nunca había tocado una espada, nunca se había enfrentado a nadie, y ahora, sus padres estaban muertos y ella se había vengado.

Acaso… ¿acaso el resto de su vida iba a ser así?

El miedo y la desesperación se apoderaron de su mente y corrió llorando y gritando hacia los brazos de su hermano que la rodearon y la apretaron contra su pecho.

Sabía que la presión era fuerte y más en una niña tan pequeña, pero lo que importaba ahora era huir y no mirar atrás.

Cogió la katana llena de sangre, y con su hermana en su brazo, y la katana en su mano, corrió lo más veloz que podía para salir de allí.

…

…600 años después**…**

…

-¡Soul, despierta, vamos a llegar tarde!-gritó cierto peli-azul ya vestido en la puerta de la habitación de su mejor amigo.

"Jamás pensé que iba a decir esto…" pensó mientras suspiraba, recordándose como si fuera una madre.

Y este soy yo.

Me llamo Black Star y tengo 17 años.

Mis padres fueron asesinados cuando tenía 3 años porque por mi padre corría la sangre del clan Star.

Él me explicó que hace 600 años la región de Japón se dividía en distintos clanes, y el clan Star era de los más fuertes.

Pero la corrupción lo invadió y los demás clanes se agruparon para luchar contra nosotros.

Pero mi tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara abuelo sobrevivió, y así siguió mi línea.

Viví con Soul desde los 3 años hasta hoy. Él era un niño rico, pero sus padres tenían muchas deudas.

Para pagarlas, fueron asesinados.

Soul y una criada volvieron de Londres a aquí, pero la criada murió y ambos nos conocimos.  
Pasamos hasta los 12 años en un pequeño pueblo robando la comida, por lo cual enseguida descubrimos unas grandes cualidades físicas.

A los 13 fuimos a una ciudad y nos metieron en un convento con unas monjas.

Pero a los 14 nos escapamos y fuimos a una ciudad más grande todavía.

Esta ciudad es Death City, liderada por un hombre muy alegre, demasiado…

Se enteró de que no teníamos padres y nos proporcionó este apartamento y una paga semanal para sobrevivir hasta que termináramos los estudios y nos pusiéramos a trabajar…

La verdad es que Soul y yo hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos que nos consideramos hermanos. Incluso cuando conocimos a este amable hombre, le dijimos que éramos hermanos; aunque no nos creyó porque ambos somos muy variopintos.

Él tiene los ojos rojos sangre y el pelo blanco, aparte de parecer un perro.

Yo tengo los ojos verdes, eso es normal, pero mi pelo es azul y mi marca en forma de estrella luce mucho.

Según Soul, eso nos hace interesantes, y nos hace parecer unos rebeldes.

Según él, esa es la razón por la cual cada vez que nos damos la vuelta hay un grupito de chicas detrás de nosotros.

La verdad es que no me importa demasiado, aunque ver como todas cuchichean algo cada vez que pasas cerca se me hace raro…

Puede que no sea el chico más amable y pacífico del mundo, es más, muchas veces he roto partes de la escuela, me he saltado clases para observar las nubes desde la azotea, he quemado los coches de los profesores…bueno, eso solo fue una vez, y Sid se lo tenía bien merecido…bueno, como decía… no soy el chico más pacífico y amable, pero tampoco me gusta aprovecharme de las chicas como hace Soul.

Cada noche se trae una chica diferente y hacen ruido, demasiado ruido; ruido que interrumpe mi música.

Más de una vez he tenido que aporrear la pared que da a su habitación gritando que se callaran un poco.

Seguí esperando en la puerta y Soul seguía sin salir.

Cogí mi guitarra eléctrica azul, la enchufé al amplificador, lo coloqué en la almohada de Soul, al lado de su cara y toqué una nota cualquiera.

-¡AAAAAAH! ¿¡ESTÁS LOCO?!-preguntó Soul gritando, notablemente furioso.

-Odio como tú despertarme temprano para ir a clases de historia aburrida, pero recuerda que hoy se pondrá en práctica nuestra broma-dijo sonriendo de forma algo maléfica.

Soul sonrió y acabó riendo como su hermano.

…

Llegaron a su aula y se sentaron en sus pupitres.

Black Star apoyó como siempre los pies en la pequeña mesa frente suya y se poyó e el respaldo de la silla de tal forma que mantenía el equilibrio con las dos patas en el suelo de la silla.

Soul se sentó en la mesa de al lado y comenzaron a hablar.

-Ya viene-anunció el Star sonriendo.

Ambos miraron y vieron como su profesor de historia abría la puerta y esquivaba el borrador que habían colocado sobre la puerta.

-Muy gracioso chicos, pero no cuela-dijo el profesor confiado mientras entraba a clase después de esquivar el borrador que había visto desde un principio.

Pero lo que no vio fueron los hilos.

Tiró sin querer de uno de ellos y miles de globos colocados estratégicamente en las esquinas y en el techo, de tal forma que con el movimiento de los hilos se soltaran, cayeron y mancharon de pintura al profesor.

Black Star y Soul estallaron de risa y lo siguieron montones de chicos y chicas.

El profesor miró a los culpables furioso y Black Star dedujo:

-Nos hemos metido en un lío

El profesor asintió y Black Star siguió:

-Soul, suma una más

Soul sacó una libreta y con bolígrafo, añadió una línea en una hoja donde apuntaban cada vez que iban al despacho del director.

-52 en un trimestre-dijo el de ojos color sangre.

-¡Wou!-dijo Black Star y junto Soul chocaron la mano.

…

-Chicos… ¿Cuántas veces han venido en este tiempo aquí?-preguntó el director.

-52 veces juntos, 23 Black Star solo y 21 yo solo-anunció Soul.

-Je, te sigo sacando ventaja-dijo el de cabellos azules.

-Vamos chicos, sé que historia no es la asignatura más divertida, pero deberían buscar algún interés en ella. Es más, Black Star, tú deberías tener más interés que nadie-dijo el director.

-¿Eh?-preguntó extrañado.

-Eres el único que sabe con certeza a qué clan perteneces. Lo demás no tiene ni idea, y aunque tú lo sabes, no tienes ni idea sobre tu clan…

-Psé, ¿A quién le interesa mi clan? Es un clan perdido, además, eso sucedió hace millones de años-dijo intentado parecer desinteresado.

-seiscientos Black Star, solo seiscientos-intentó reprocharle el director.

-Pues eso es lo que he dicho…

Soul miró a su amigo que con los ojos cerrados miraba a otro lugar que no fuera al "jefe" y sus pies en la mesa lo mantenían en el suelo ya que balanceaba la silla.

Cogió su libreta y su bolígrafo negro y comenzó a dibujar algo…

Después de pintar aquellos monigotes, se lo enseñó a su amigo.

Black Star estalló en risa e incluso perdió el equilibrio y se cayó hacia atrás con la silla.

Pero no le dio importancia y siguió riendo como nunca.

-¡Soul, eres un artista!-dijo entre carcajadas, mientras su hermano también se reía.

-Soul, dame esa libreta…-dijo serio el director, a punto de perder la paciencia.

Soul le dio la libreta y el director miró acusadoramente y furioso a los dos chicos.

…

Los mandó de nuevo a clase, sabiendo que poniéndoles una expulsión no conseguiría nada ya que ellos lo agradecerían…

Entraron en clase y se sentaron mientras el profesor seguía explicando.

…

Volteó hacia sus alumnos y vio a Black Star balanceándose de nuevo, esta vez, mirando al techo y mordiendo la punta de un bolígrafo.

-Black Star, ¿Dónde estás apuntando esto para el examen?

-Tranquilo, yo me acuerdo-contestó, quitándose el bolígrafo de la boca y enseñando su dedo pulgar.

Entonces, perdió el equilibrio.

-Uo uo uo-decía mientras intentaba no caer pero fue inútil.

Aún así, de una forma u otra, apoyó un pie sobre su pupitre, otro en el de su compañera de atrás, y se impulsó de tal forma que acabó de pie sobre el pupitre de la chica que se sentaba detrás suya, que ahora lo miraba sorprendida.

-¡Uo!-gritó sosteniéndose la cabeza, feliz y sorprendido de no haberse caído y haber acabado ahí arriba.

Entonces, la adrenalina inundó su cuerpo y gritó:

-¡ANARQUÍA!

Pegó una patada al libro de su compañera y su hermano tiró su propio pupitre.

Otros chicos hicieron lo mismo y comenzaron a lanzarse bolígrafos, lápices, estuches, gomas de borrar…

Las chicas se levantaron y tiraron los apuntes, aparte del globo terráqueo y otros libros.

Black Star corrió del pupitre más lejano a la ventana hasta…

-¡Black Star!-gritó el profesor preocupando, viendo las intenciones de su alumno.

Todos pararon y vieron a Black Star atravesar la ventana, rompiendo los cristales y cayendo desde un segundo piso al suelo.

Se asomaron a las ventanas y lo vieron de pie, con cristales cayendo hacia él, pero como si nada hubiera sucedido, levantó los brazos y emocionado gritó:

-¡YAHOO!

-¡ya voy hermano!-gritó Soul desde el aula y se tiró como su hermano.

Cayó a su lado y ambos corrieron para salir.

-¡SOUL EVANS, BLACK STAR, ¿A DÓNDE CREEIS QUE VAIS?!-preguntó gritando el profesor.

-¡Con los terroristas!-gritaron ambos chicos y se fueron corriendo y riendo…

…

-Hai, Hai, Hai –suspiraba mientras atacaba con su katana un árbol y hacía varias marcas.

-Hermanita, sabes que cada día ellos se hacen más fuertes como tú, y que son muchos más…-dijo un chico de cabellos negros y pupilas ámbar, con un kimono masculino azul, sentado en un saliente de la casa que daba al jardín donde una chica de 17-18 años practicaba con la katana.

-Te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames así, a partir de hoy no soy tu "hermanita"-dijo con un tono serio, con confianza en sus palabras y unas pupilas azul petróleo mostraban decisión…

Montó su caballo Kotaro y se dirigió al antiguo pozo.

…

-Con que debería interesarme la historia de mi clan… ¿Qué sabrá ese tipo?-preguntó Black Star, sentado en el filo de un pozo de madera de un antiguo templo, comiendo pipas.

-Hey, ¿Sabes lo que dicen de este pozo?-preguntó Soul.

-¿Eh?

-Dicen que este pozo tiene más de 600 años y que durante las guerras violaban y mataban chicas jóvenes y lanzaban los restos del cadáver aquí

-Soul, más miedo me da dejar embarazada a una vieja de 50 años antes de lo que me acabas de decir-dijo Black Star.

-Vamos, no seas así… dicen que muchos familiares de aquellas chicas vienen aquí a rezar, y que hace 50 sacrificaban a menores al pozo los días de luna llena… según las leyendas este pozo puede llevarte a hace 600 años…

-¿Y de dónde has aprendido eso?-preguntó Black Star.

-Wikipedia

-¿Y qué hacías tú investigando en wikipedia?

-estaba buscando cosas...y misteriosamente salió ese enlace…

-Serás pillín-dijo Black Star mientras le daba en el hombro y Soul se sonrojaba…

…

Pasaron las horas.

El manto negro azulado que era la noche cubría la ciudad y mantenía los astros que lucían brillantes…

Soul y Black Star pasaban la mayor parte del día mirando las nubes, esperando aquel espectáculo.

Desde que eran pequeños pasaban juntos las noches viendo las estrellas.  
Era algo que los relajaba y los alejaba unos momentos de la cruda realidad de crecer solos, sin padres… sin un cariño maternal…

-Eh Soul, hoy hay noche de luna llena-dijo con una sonrisa el de cabellos azul cielo.

Soul volteó a mirarlo y este siguió:

-Entremos en el pozo

-¿Eh?

-Según tú, si entramos iremos al Japón antiguo, ¿no? Entonces entremos, ¡te demostraré que eso tan solo son leyendas!-dijo animado mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas al pozo.

-¡Black Star!-gritó preocupado Soul.

…

Habían pasados unos minutos en los que solo había mirado el fondo del pozo consumido por la penumbra, sin ninguna contestación por parte de su hermano.

-¿B-Black Star…?-su tono sonaba preocupado y lleno de miedo. Fue la quinta ve que preguntó lo mismo y tampoco recibió ninguna contestación.

Tragó saliva y decidió ir a ver cómo estaba su hermano…

…

Siguió de rodillas, con los ojos cerrados y las palmas juntas, frente a aquel pozo.

Seguía rezándole a los dioses que su combate fuera limpio y justo y ellos le permitieran ganar para vengar a sus padres muertos, asesinados sin ningún motivo.

Su coleta baja, típica del género masculino, era larga y llegaba hasta su cadera.

Su flequillo estaba revoltoso y cubría su frente.

Su armadura tenía algunos detalles rojos y su katana, aquella que había heredado cuando aquella pequeña niña había matado a aquel hombre, seguía envainada.

Llevaba horas rezando y esperando que fuera suficiente para obtener la victoria en la batalla.

Pero decidió seguir rezando un poco más…

…

Soul cayó de pie en la oscuridad más extensa jamás vista, el fondo del pozo, e intentó buscar a su hermano.

-Bu-dijo el de cabellos celestes, haciendo gritar a su hermano.

-¡Idiota! ¡Pensaba que te habías muerto!

-Vamos, no seas idiota. Venga, subamos, tengo hambre y tendrás que hacer la cena…-dijo mientras comenzaba a escalar.

-¿Encima tengo que hacer yo la cena…?-susurró algo molesto Soul, aunque agradecía que Black Star siguiera vivo.

…

Black Star sacó la cabeza del pozo al grito de:

-¡Yahoo, por fin fuera!

Esto sorprendió al joven de cabellos negros que sacó un pequeño cuchillo y lo apuntó con él.

Black Star se sorprendió y lo miró.

¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Qué razón tenía para apuntarlo con un cuchillo?

Miró a su alrededor y se sorprendió de ver el pozo en el centro de un campo verde con flores.

¿Dónde estaba el templo?

¿Dónde estaban los edificios?

¿Dónde estaba…dónde estaba su ciudad…?

El joven vio que era inofensivo y lo ayudó a salir del pozo.

-¿Qué ocurre Black Star? ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en salir?-preguntó Soul asomándose y sorprendiéndose por estar en medio de la nada como Black Star y por ver a aquel joven tan raro vestido.

Lo ayudó a salir y se miraron fijamente.

-¿Cuál es vuestro nombre?-preguntó dicho joven.

-Black Star

-Soul…

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Y cómo es que habéis salido del pozo?

-No sabemos, nos caímos al pozo de Death City y ahora estamos aquí-dijo confundido Black Star.

-¿Death City? ¿Es de ahí de donde procedéis?

-Eh, sí… bueno, más o menos…-dijo Black Star.

-¿Dónde se encuentra ese lugar? Nunca he oído hablar de él…

-Pues, no sé. En Japón…-dijo Soul.

-Conozco esta región de Japón como la palma de mi mano, pero nunca pensé que una región podría tener un nombre tan extraño…

-Y… ¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó Soul.

-En Japón-respondió el joven.

-No, ¿En serio?-preguntó Black Star con sarcasmo.

-¿En qué parte de Japón?-preguntó Soul.

-En la región de Asahi, una de las más nobles de todo Japón. Es conocida por el primer lugar donde sale el sol…-contestó orgulloso el joven.

-Veo que estáis algo perdidos. Os llevaré a mis aposentos y allí descansaréis. Si reconocéis vuestra región natal antes de mañana al atardecer, os llevaré, si no, os quedaréis junto a mi hermano y su esposa mientras yo me encargo de una misión-observó el joven y señaló su caballo para indicar que se montaran.

Los chicos asintieron y subieron a Kotaro y el joven llevó las riendas en el suelo.

-Y…¿Cuál es tu misión?-preguntó Black Star.

-… Vengar el honor de mis padres. Ellos fueron asesinados por un clan muy fuerte hace 12 años sin necesidad y quiero vengarlos.-explicó el joven, decidido a cumplir su palabra.

-Black Star, ¿De verdad crees que hemos llegado al Japón de hace 600 años por el pozo?-susurró Soul detrás suya, en el caballo.

-No sé, pero habla muy raro y se viste también muy raro…-contestó Black Star.

-Y… ¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó Soul.

Paró en seco y su caballo hizo lo mismo…

-¿O-ocurre algo?-preguntó Soul.

-Nakastukasa, Kenshi –respondió mirando a la nada.

Siguió andando y los dos chicos "futuristas" se miraron entre ellos.

¿Acaso ocurría algo con su nombre…?

* * *

**Pensé dividir este fic en capítulos porque si no incluso a mi misma se me haría muy largo ^^U**

**Supongo que alguno ya habrá adivinado la identidad del joven.**

**Si no, de todos modos en los siguientes capítulos iré dando más pistas.**

**Quise poner que su hermano era Kid. Luego recordé a Masamune xD**

**Pero no, en principio su hermano es Kid ^w^**


End file.
